DWDS-FM
DWDS, branded on air as 106.1 Animo! FM is a college radio station in the Philippines owned by De La Salle Lipa and operated by the AB Communications Radio Guild.2 Its studio is located at room MB 408, 4th floor, Mabini Building, De La Salle Lipa, 1962 J.P. Laurel National Highway, Tambo, Lipa City while its transmitter site is located at the Mabini 7th floor. The station is operating from Mondays-Fridays, 7:00 AM to 5:00 PM, except during regular holidays, the weeklong All-Saint's Day break, Christmas break, and the entire Holy Week. DWDS is one of two remaining active campus radio stations in Batangas as of January 2018, the other being Batangas State University's DWPB 107.3, and is one of two 10-watt stations within Lipa City, having predated the San Sebastian Cathedral's 105.7 CLC TV-Radio by four years. Station history 2008-09: Launch and transmitter problems DWDS was launched on June 2008 as a project of the Bachelor of Arts In Communication to gain an avenue for its students to test the radio medium for future employment. Plans for the station were already as early as 2007. Its inaugural slogan that ran until February 2018 was The Best Campus Radio You Love!. Currently, it has been relegated as a secondary slogan. In April 2009, however, technical problems caused the transmitter to bug down, causing the station to cease operations. 2010–present: Relaunch and developments The station was relaunched in August 2010 after a year of inactivity, However, problems still hound the station as it only employs one technical personnel and programming has become more irregular. Typhoon Glenda (Rammasun)'s onslaught forced the station to cease operations until October 2014. On February 8, 2017, 106.1 Animo! FM underwent technical maintenance, causing the station to go off-air until it returned on April 17, 2017. As part of its relaunch under new program manager April Rose Magpantay, it mirrored that of ALFM 95.9 Radyo Totoo by adding a religious programming block for its first 90 minutes after sign-on as The Daily Bread. Magpantay was succeeded on August 2017 by Rocelyn Fandiño. Upon the change of leadership, infotainment shows hosted by undergraduates were added in the grid outside the religious programming block. This arrangement under the academics lasted for three months until Camille da Silva was appointed for the 2nd semester of academic year 2017-2018. On February 26, 2018, the station discontinued its religious programming for undisclosed reasons. On March 9, 2018, it debuted its updated jingle and slogan, The Number One and Only One. Da Silva was succeeded as programming and Radio Guild head by CJ Andaya in July 2018. On September 3, 2018, the station inaugurated an expanded Christmas radio programming block branded as 106.1 Animo! FM Christmas Service, broadcasting twice to thrice per week from September to November until expanding to a weekday basis in December. Prior to the expansion, the station only used the format - albeit informal, annually every December. On February 15, 2019 the station underwent another phase of renovation with the procurement of a replacement antenna and new studio equipment as a part of the refurbishment of the AB Communications Laboratory. It resumed operations on August 6. Area of coverage DWDS covers the entire campus of De La Salle Lipa and the west-central portion of Lipa City. With a good radio receiver, listeners as far east as Barangay Talisay and as far south as the Ibaan, Batangas toll plaza of the STAR Tollway can pick up a grade B coverage from its 10-watt (ERP of 30 watt) signal, powered by a Harris in-studio switcher. Notable former on-air staff * Bro. Ruben Caluyong FSC/DJ Nebur (2008-2015) * Ivan Familaran (2014-18, now with ALFM 95.9 Radyo Totoo and the Archdiocesan Youth Commission) * Ivy Kristina Saunar (2009-11, lastly with CNN Philippines) * April Rose Magpantay (2015-19, now with TV Patrol Southern Tagalog) References #'^' "NTC Region 4A Database for DWDS". Archived from the original on 2016-12-31. Retrieved 2017-01-26. #'^' AB Communications Radio Guild, actsdlsl.webnode.com Category:Radio stations in Batangas Category:Radio stations established in 2008 Category:2008 establishments in the Philippines